Stormy Weather
by Squicy31
Summary: I figured that it would be Jesse who would be afraid of storms, not Beca. Jesse woke Beca up, but now that they're awake, how will they occupy their time since the power's gone out? I do not own Pitch Perfect. Never have, never will. Enjoy and review please. Stay flamin' and Make good choices!


**Here is a quick one shot for you guys. I wrote it in like a day, and I also took a day to edit and add some extra details in and all. I hope you enjoy it. Btw, it was stormy the night I started writing this. *Hint Hint* **

* * *

Lightning illuminated the sky, with thunder following it.

"B-Beca?" Jesse mumbled as for he just woke up, "Is it storming outside?" Beca just kept sleeping. Jesse poked at her side a bit to get her to wake up. "Beca, wake up."

"Ugh, Jesse, what do you want?" She leaned over to look at the clock on her table, "It's 4 A.M. There is no reason under the moon that you had to wake me up." She plopped back down as another crack of lightning lit up the sky. Jesse flinched.

"Beca, it's storming outside."

Beca sighed, "Jesse, it's just a little rain and thunder and lightning, you'll be perfectly fine until the morning," She laid her head back down.

"But, Beca, I hate storms."

"And I hate to be woken up at 4 in the morning, but we all can't have our way," Beca responded.

Lighting flashed the sky with thunder following. The wind was blowing pretty strong and Jesse could hear the wind chimes out in the yard.

"Bec, please stay up with me," He begged.

"Jesse, we got to go to Chloe's stupid party," She said.

"If it's so stupid, then why are we going?"

"Cause, she's my friend. And you're the one who told her we would go." She kept arguing. She really didn't want to get up, but if this man-child kept begging, she would end up giving in. They both knew it.

"Please, c'mon wh-"

"Fine, Jesse, I'll stay up with you," She cut him off. She leaned up and loosened the blankets off of her and she cut on the lamp. "Now what?"

"What do you mean?" Jesse questioned.

"I woke up and what are we going to do now that you deprived me of my sleep?" Beca said blankly.

"Well, I figured we could watch a movie on the t.v.," And as if on cue, another lightning strike struck and the clock by their bedside table and the lamp cut off. The power went out.

"Please tell me that the lights went out because you didn't send the bill in and not because of the storm," He said with his head under the blankets.

"No I sent it," She said with a little laugh. Then as she saw the serious look on his face when he emerged from the covers, she stopped and added, "So why are you this afraid of storms?"

"I really don't know. I'm not scared of rain, thunder, or lightning, I think I'm just scared of," He paused, "of, tornadoes."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, I know it's stupid and all," He looked scared as the rain got harder.

"I don't like tornadoes either, but I won't wake my boyfriend up over it," Jesse knew she was still kind of mad at him for waking her up.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, Bec. I really am," He had an apologetic look on his face. She knew he was being sincere.

"It's fine, but I can guarantee you that no tornado will hit tonight."

"How are you so sure?" Jesse questioned.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not, I'm just guessing."

"Oh," He looked saddened. He actually thought she could be sure that no tornado was going to hit.

"Don't worry, Jess, I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Well, I'll trust you on this," He continued, "But, for the meantime, do you want to watch a movie on your laptop?"

Beca thought back a few hours before, "Sorry, I didn't put it on the charger before we laid down. It probably don't have any battery left. What about yours?"

"I stepped on it remember? I should get it back from Best Buy any day now. I'm just waiting for them to call me back," He responded.

"Oh, well, now we officially have nothing to do," Beca leaned back on the bed with Jesse. He snaked an arm around her and started to kiss her neck.

"Well, I wouldn't say nothing," He said as he got higher up her neck to the spot behind her ear that always made her give in.

Beca pushed him off, "I woke up so you wouldn't be alone, not to have sex," She said.

He rolled off, "Ugh, c'mon, Bec," He begged. "We have nothing to do anyways."

"No, now, since all you want to do is fool around, I'm going back to sleep," She rolled over and tried her best to stay still and go to sleep.

Since Beca had turned away and apparently 'went back to sleep', Jesse was forced to stare at a wall and count how many times rain hit his window.

"268...269...270...271...272...273," He stopped. He reached over and remembered he still had his phone. "How could I forget about you?" He asked it like it could respond. He played Angry Birds Star Wars edition for an hour.

It was nearly 6 A.M., and the storm was clearing up. If Jesse wasn't glad. He put down his phone and actually tried to get some sleep. And sleep he got.

* * *

Beca and Jesse had slept in until the mailman came. The neighbors' dog always would bark when he came, and that was around 11 A.M. Beca slowly opened her eyes and flinched back a little. She despised herself for hating the morning sun when it peeked from the window that she sometimes faced. She looked towards her snoring boyfriend next to her. She nudged him but didn't get a response. So, she just left him alone.

She noticed the lights came back on. That wasn't much of a surprise because the workers in LA always got things done at a reasonable time for everyone. She got out of bed and headed out the room and towards the kitchen. Beca hated to be the one to cook breakfast. She always burned the sausage and bacon. The toast was either too crispy and dark or too soft and light. The eggs were about the only thing to pass on a health inspectors list. But, without doubt, Jesse always ate when she cooked. He claims to because it's good, not because he's afraid of his girlfriend or anything. She would normally get a shower while Jesse cooked and when he finished, they would eat. Afterwards, he would shower while she would put on her make up and work on her mixes a little before heading off to work. Sometimes, it would be vice versa, where she would cook, he would shower, they eat, she shower, and he would watch a little of a movie, which he would always finish that night.

What she made shouldn't really count as breakfast. Since Jesse woke her up just because he wanted sex, and not because he was 'scared', she just threw a muffin on a plate and a juice pouch for him. She got Froot Loops with Marshmallows and a cup of orange juice. She ate quickly in the kitchen to not wake him up. And then she headed up stairs with his food. She wanted to beat him into the shower. She knew he would waste the hot water because he thought if there was not any hot water, that she will join him next time, so that they can 'save it'.

She opened the door and stared at Jesse's chest, its rising and falling. He seemed so peaceful. She almost didn't want to wake him up. Yeah she did.

"Jesse!" She yelled. He jumped up out of bed as fast as he could.

"Ah! Beca, what's wrong?!" He yelled back as he ran towards her. He wondered why she was laughing.

"Nothing's wrong, Jesse. I was just trying to get you up," She handed him the plate, "Here's your breakfast."

"What? Just a juice pouch and a muffin? Where is the burnt eggs, bacon, and toast?" He joked.

"I hate you. I'm going to get a shower," Beca noticed he was about to say something, "And no, you're not taking one with me."

Jesse sat his plate down on the table near the bed. He stood in front of her and started kissing up her neck and his hands going up her waist. "C'mon, you know you want to. Today is going to be such a long day. What kind of boyfriend would I be not to give you something to look forward to when we get home tonight?"

A smirk grew on her face. A smirk he did not see.

She pulled him closer, and pulled his face to hers. She began to kiss him. As he started deepening the kiss, she dragged them both towards the bed and fell on it.

"Jesse," She moaned his name, her hand in his hair. He started to kiss down her neck towards her collarbone. "I need you to," She said in a low voice.

"What do you need me to do, Beca?" He started playing with the buttons on her night shirt, which he was very clear that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath it.

She leaned towards his ear, "I need you to get off so I can take a shower," And with that, she gently pushed him off and headed to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her.

He looked a little upset and smiled a little. "Tease!" He shouted loud enough for her to hear. She gave a little laugh.

* * *

**I figured Jesse would be the one afraid of storms instead of Beca. I'll post some more this weekend. I've already started on like five, and writing that many kind of gets me confused at times. Oh, and I also figured out how to use the line thingy. I had my account for over a year now and I just figured it out. How sad, huh? Review please. Stay flamin' and Make good choices!**


End file.
